


Lift

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: They've always helped each other to get to where they're going, and that's never going to change.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 30
Kudos: 40
Collections: A Very Harry Birthday!





	Lift

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Hannelore for the idea, and happy birthday, Harry!

They found Hermione near Kings Cross Station, alone, dragging her bag behind her and staring blankly down at the pavement. Harry touched her shoulder; when she saw it was him—them—her face lit up like the sun.

"I thought you weren't coming!"

"We're not," Ron admitted.

"Not for school," Harry explained, seeing her confusion. "But we couldn't make you take the train all by yourself."

"Not when you can ride with us in style," added Ron with a grin and a sweep of his arm, showing off Harry's recent gift to Mr Weasley: a brand new 1998 Ford Focus.


End file.
